What Happened to Our Love?
by Amanda Lightwood
Summary: Magnus and Alec have the perfect schedule, the perfect relationship, and just... the perfect life. Right?
1. Chapter 1

"Magnus?" Alec called through the house of blaring music and the smell of alchol that filled the air.

"What do you want Alexander." Magnus snapped pausing the music and standing up to see the tall dark haired boy standing in the doorway. He looked to be holding something but Magnus couldn't tell, he was curious but held his curiosity in making sure to look angry.

"Um..." Alec stuttered at the sight of the warlock. His eyes, yellow and glowing, he had no shirt, and he looked a mix of angry and sad. Alec had never seen him like this, Magnus was always happy, he always had a drink so that wasn't unusual but he was always so put together, glitter, perfect hair, and eyeliner. Now, now he could see where he was crying. Alec cleared his voice "Magnus.." Alec started being cut off.

"No. You can't do this! You can't come here and apologize, not now Alexander." Magnus snapped harshly with a slight crack in his voice.

6 months earlier

"Morning." Alec said smiling as he woke up beside Magnus who was already awake and just laying down, enjoying the moment.

"Morning." Magunus smiled back kissing Alec softly. Alec smiled coming pulling away from the kiss and checking the time.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I have to get to the Institute, Jace needs me. They said..." Magnus quickly stopped him with a short kiss.

"Just go Alexander, I'll be here. Be careful." Magnus said giving him a slight smile and getting up to leave the room.

"I will..." The dark haired man said still on the bed where his boyfriend had left him.

 _ **Alec P.O.V**_

 _Why is Magnus acting like this, sure I've had to work more, being head of the Institute but I didn't think he minded. I don't want to leave him unexpectedly all the time, but it's my job._

Alec got out of bed and got dressed. He fixed his messy hair and walked to the kitchen, he entered the room to Magnus already drinking, the warlock handed him a usual normal coffee. This is how it had been the last couple months, ever since I became head of the Institute. We woke up with the usual morning small talk a kiss and me walking into the kitchen to see Magnus with a drink and coffee ready for me, then I left to work. I gave him a kiss and said bye and left.

 _ **Magnus P.O.V**_

Everyday, he leaves, he doesn't say "I love you" anymore, he just leaves. I love him so much, but ever since he becae head of the Institute he's been gone, a lot. He leaves all the time so unexpectedly, like during dates or if it's where we just want to hang out at home. He's always gone. I have changed for him, I've given so much up for him and the stupid Institute. I mean I have nothing against the Institute, it's just they have made so many people... well, warlocks and vampires, give up so much for them. We always have to open portals, find people, and such when we don't really even get anything out of it.

"It's gonna work out. It always does. I've been on earth way to long not to know that" Magnus sighed to himself and sat down on the sofa in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I'll try to make them longer. Hope you like the story! :)**

"Hey." Alec said walking into the apartment expecting to see Magnus as usual but he wasn't there. Alec took out his phone to call him.

"Magnus" Alec said.

"Yes Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"Where are you. I came home and you weren't here."

"And? I'm not always home Alexander, I'm out with a few old friends, okay?" Magnus said sounding a little annoyed but Alec couldn't tell why.

"Okay, can you tell me next time please." The man on the other side of the phone said sounding apologetic and hurt by his boyfriend's annoyance.

"Fine. I will see you in a little bit, okay." Magnus said hanging up before Alec could reply.

 **Magnus P.O.V**

"I'm gonna go, okay." I looked up from my phone and up at Katerina, my old friend.

"So soon? It's so early in the night Mag. What happened to the old Magnus, the fun party animal, Magnus." Katerina whined trying to get Magnus to stay by handing him another drink.

"Nothing, I'm just... I gotta get home Alec is waiting on me."

"Wow. You must really like this guy, huh?" Katerina said getting serious.

"Yeah, I love him." I said smiling some then shaking my head. "He really gets on my nerves though, but that is not your problem. I'll see you later Katerina." I said smiling and going home.

Alec was home sitting on the couch and drinking which he hardly ever did.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled stumbling to get to me.

"Okay come on, let's get you to bed." I said helping him up from his stumbling.

"But Magnus, I don't want to. I want to talk, you seem mad at me. Whatever I did I'm so sorry. I love you so much. So so much Magnus." Alec said stumbling to get up but falling and taking me down with him."Sit with me, we're already down here so come on."

"Alexander, you need to get up, I'm ganna help you to bed okay. I can't pick you up so you gotta help me." I told him tugging his arm but not making much progress.

"No, you're mad at me and I won't get up until you tell me why." Alec argued pulling his arm away.

"I'm not mad at you Alexander. I will be if you don't get up though." I told him.

"You're not?" Alec asked.

"No, now come on." I told him.

He finally got up and let me help him to get to our room.

"Magnus?"

"Hmm?" I asked helping him into bed.

"I loveeeeee youuu" Alec said sluring his words alot with how drunk he was.

"I love you to." I said smiling and kissig him softly. "Now get to sleep before you get a worse hangover tomarrow." I said smiling and lying down beside him cuddling up to him, his warmth flowing over me as I cuddled up to him. He put his arm around me and he fell asleep leaving me awake and wishing the moment would never end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Magnus P.O.V**

"Morning." I said looking over at Alec who's head was burried under the blanket and his pillow.

"Shhhh! My head hurts!" Alec snapped not even moving.

I laughed and shook my head "You have a hang over, Alexander, of course your head hurts."

"Well it needs to not hurt because I have work in a couple hours."

"Ah, work." I sighed closing the curtains and leaving the room to make Alec some coffee.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked but I pretended not to hear him.

"I know tou heard me Magnus Bane." Alec yelled to me.

"Shut up or your head will hurt more, I'm making your coffee." I called back.

"Fine."

 _ **(A/N: Sorry for such a large time skip.)**_

 _ **6 months later**_

"Magnus! Calm down! What's wrong with you?" Alec yelled after me but I just ignored him and went to our room and got a suit case and his clothes.

"Magnus! I know you hear me now what is wrong!?" Alec yelled again. I turned around yellow cat eyes bright as ever.

"You Alexander! Your stupid job! The Institute! It's to much!" I yelled back zipping up the suit case and pushing Alec out the door and throwing the suitcase with him. I barely realized I was crying.

"No Magnus! Tell me what happened!?" Alec snapped back.

"You know what! You're just so nieve because of your job and crap! I'm not just gonna stay here and cater your every need Alexander! I have... had a life to! Because of you, because I love you, I have wased so much time and magic on you and that stupid Institute! I'm tired of it and just, GET OUT!" I yelled crying even more and watching the look an his face turn from anger and annoyace and sadness to a more sad and under standing look but still mad.

"Magnus please.."

"No Alexander. Leave" I interupted opening the door with magic and waching him walk out with the black suitcase.


End file.
